Kono Hana no Imi ga Aru Nara
by HananaHanaji14
Summary: Untuk hari ibu... aku tau masih lama... tapi kuupload agar tidak lupa. Kan sayang udah nulis banyak banyak#heh. Summary : Takashi ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada Touko walau tak sepantaran dengan apa yang Touko berikan kepadanya. Apakah Touko akan menerimanya?(cover bukan punya saya)


Pertama tama...

SAYA KESEL SAMA DIRI SAYA SENDIRI YANG LUPA UPLOAD NI CERITA PADAHAL UDAH DISIAPIN JAUH JAUH HARI DAN MALAH INGETNYA STELAH SEKIAN LAMA BERLALU#ngosngsoan

Sabar ya ampun...

Ini juga klo lg ga nyari data crita gak akan nyadar klo ini udh pernah ditulis.

"Cerita apa nieh... ko baru tau... coba buka. Oh ini.. prasaan ga ada di my stories... AKH LUPA UPLOAD!"

Dan ternyata gaes#gplak. Udah panik kek gitu... ternyata...

UNTUK HARI IBU!

MASIH LAMA YA AMPUN. BAH MBUH. GATAU LAGI. DRIPADA GA KEUPLOAD MENDING UPLOAD SKARANG(lah sih...)

Begitulah... menyedihkan emang. Udah ah kbanyakan basa basi. Lanjooot...

* * *

Disclaimer... Midorikawa Yuki yaaaa#gplak

.

.

.

"Jika bunga ini memiliki arti maka..."

"Aku ingin artinya..."

.

.  
Natsume Yuujinchou punya Midorikawa Yuki.

Kalau cerita ini... punya sapa yaaaa?#GPLAK

.

Mind RnR?

.

.

.  
"Hah?! Walau ini bunga dari bibit youkai, manusia bisa melihatnya?"

Natsume menganga. Di depannya terdapat bunga yang sangat cantik. Kelopak putih yang berpendar lembut menyebar kehangatan, daunnya yang bewarna ungu terang, dan tengah bunganya yang mengkilat bagai permata. Kelopaknya sedemikian rupa saling bertumpuk, tersusun dengan indahnya. Wangi yang nyaman nan lembut berkoar dari bunga itu.

"Bukannya manusia bisa semena mena melihatnya. Jadi begini." Nyanko berdeham sebentar sebelum memulai penjelasan panjangnya.

"Bunga itu berbibit youkai yang bisa pindah kemana saja mereka mau. Sekalinya mereka mengubur diri, empat puluh tahun kemudian mereka baru tumbuh sempurna seperti sekarang.

"Bunga ini dari dunia lain. Yang bisa melihatnya sebelum dicabut dari tanah hanyalah penghuni dunia lain, binatang, dan manusia indigo sepertimu.

"Makhluk jenis apapun yang pertama kali mencabutnya, maka, makhluk sejenis dengan makhluk pertama kali mencabutnya dapat melihatnya.

"Sebagai contoh. Manusia mencabut bunga itu pertama kali. Maka manusia lain dapat melihatnya. Youkai dan binatang menjadi tidak bisa melihatnya. Jika pertama kali dicabut kucing - hewan - maka hewan lain dapat melihatnya. Manusia dan youkai menjadi tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada lagi. Tapi aku malas menjelaskannya. Tanya Hinoe saja." Nyanko berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri di samping paha Natsume yang tengah duduk menatap keindahan bunga langka tersebut.

Natsume menoleh ke belakang, menatap Hinoe. Hinoe melepas rokoknya dan tersenyum kepada Natsume. "Nanti kujelaskan. Bukankah saat ini kau harus pulang?"

Natsume spontan melihat langit. "Waaah! Sudah sore. Touko san bisa khawatir. Ayo, Nyanko sensei."

Maneki neko jejadian itu melesat mengikuti arah lari Natsume. "Aku duluan ya!" katanya melambai pada Hinoe. Hinoe tersenyum sambil merokok seperti biasanya.

"Aku pulang."

"Ara. Pas sekali dengan jam makan malam."

Natsume menikmati makan malamnya yang kali ini bermenu sukiyaki. Nyanko memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Shigeru dan Touko terlihat menikmati makanannya.

Sampailah Natsume kedalam kamarnya. Ia tidur terlentang tak memakai futon, terlalu malas menyiapkannya. Ini semua dikarenakan 2 youkai meminta namanya kembali. Jadilah ia lelah.

Ocehan klasik Nyanko tak diindahkan. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah istirahat dan menyambut esok pagi.

"Natsume!" panggil Taki melambaikan tangannya pada Natsume yang kebetulan menyusuri lorong sendirian.

Tanuma ikut melambai saat mata Natsume melihat ke arahnya. "Udah siapin?" tanya Taki ti the point.

"Hah?"

Taki duduk di sebelah Natsume. Tanuma di di sisi lain sebelah Natsume.

"Jadi? Untuk hari ibu kau memberikan apa ke Touko san?"

Natsume menatap Taki tanpa kedip. "Hah?" Ia berdehah sekali lagi seperti saat di lorong.

"Besok hari ibu! Masa kamu gak tau." decak Taki.

"Benarkah? Memang biasanya anak memberikan apa kepada ibu mereka?" tanya Natsume salting.

Tanuma menahan tawanya, membuat Natsume mengalihkan fokus dari Taki kepadanya. "Bunga juga cukup." katanya disela tawanya.

Otak Natsume berputar, menarik kepada peristiwa sore kemarin. "Semoga masih ada!" batinnya. "Oh... begitu kah?" tanggap Natsume seadanya.

Kebetulan jam masuk berdentang. Natsume melesat ke kelasnya. Ia berharap bel pulang sekolah cepat berdentang.

Sepulang sekolah, ia langsung berlari keluar. Ia bahkan hampir menabrak Nishimura dan Kitamoto.

Dipikiran Natsume kini hanya satu. Masih adakah bungan indah itu?

Ia berpapasan dengan Nyanko saat memasuki jalur patrolinya, namun ia abaikan. Nyanko berteriak teriak mengkuti pemuda itu.

"Bunga yang kemarin, sensei! Masih ada kah?" teriak Natsume disela sela larinya.

"Jadi kau mencari itu?! Bah! Aku diacuhkan hanya karena bla bla bla..." bukannya menjawab malah mengomel. Jadilah Natsume tak mendengarkannya.

Sesampainya disana, Natsume tersenyum lega mendapati bunga itu masih berada di tempatnya semula.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang lagi."

Kabut berangsur menipis menunjukkan sesosok youkai wanita. Hinoe.

"Hinoe?"

"Aku punya hutang menjelaskanmu tentang bunga itu." Hinoe berdeham.

"Bunga itu setelah dicabut takkan bertahan lama. Hanya seminggu, lalu bunga itu akan mati. Kecuali..."

Hinoe yang tanpa aba aba langsung menjelaskan malah menggantung kalimatnya. Natsume memiringkan kepalanya bingung, menuntut kelanjutan penjelasan Hinoe.

"Kecuali jika bunga itu diberikan ada orang, maka bunga itu akan terikat pada keduanya - yang memberi maupun yang menerima."

"Maksudnya?"

Hinoe tersenyum. "Jadi..."

Natsume mengendap endap memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Touko yang sedang menjemur pakaian belum menyadarinya. Ketika sesenti lagi tangannya meraih pintu...

"Ara, Takashi kun. Sudah pulang?"

"I... iya!" Natsume terkesiap.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Touko mendekati Natsume, memiringkan tubuhnya berharap bisa melihat apa yang disembunyikan Natsume dibalik punggungnya.

"T... tak ada apa apa... sungguh. Aku baik baik saja." ucap Natsume terbata bata, perlahan menggeser pintu dan memasuki rumahnya.

Touko hanya menatap heran anak *gadianggep* angkat *gadianggep* kesayangannya.

"Nee, sensei... menurutmu bagaimana caranya memberikan ini pada Touko san?" tanya Natsume bertiarap ria, memandangi bunga indah yang jika tidak diberikan pada seseorang hanya akan berumur satu minggu.

"Tinggal beri saja." jawab Nyanko acuh.

"Ya... tapi timingnya bagaimana? Saat dia sedang apa." lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ia berbicara.

Nyanko mabuk. Hanya diam saja akhirnya. Ia tertidur memeluk botol sake. Natsume mengangkat botol sake itu, menaruhnya dengan posisi yang sesuai.

Sekolahnya pulang lebih awal karena ada rapat guru dadakan. Jadilah ia pulang sesaat setelah makan siang. Touko saat ini sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga, itulah yang Natsume lihat.

Sebelah tangannya menyembunyikan setangkai bunga ajaib di belakang punggungnya. Sebelahnya lagi meraba tembok yang berada di sebelahnya. Malu malu mengendap endap, mengintip Touko dari belakang.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia membayangkan apa yang akan ia katakan dan apa reaksi Touko saat menerimanya. Ia tak bisa menahan rona pipinya.

"Ini bunga untukmu..."

"Terima kasih, Takashi kun..."

Ia menggeleng.

"Hadiah hari ibu."

"Waaah. Cantiknya..."

Ia menggeleng lagi.

"Apa kau tak keberatan kuberikan ini dihari ibu?"

"Ahaha. Kau seperti anak kecil."

Ia lagi lagi menggeleng. Wajahnya semakin panas. Frustasi.

"Tinggal beri saja."

Kata kata Nyanko terngiang. Entah kenapa hal itu malah terlihat seperti mantra yang membut Natsume melangkahkan kakinya.

Sampai tepat dibelakang Touko. Ia masih membatu. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Touko menoleh. Ia tersenyum sembari berdiri.

"Ah, Takashi kun. Ada apa?"

Natsume masih tak tau harus berkata apa. "A... ano..."

Ia mencoba menahan agar tidak meremas bunga dikedua tangannya yang masih bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya. Semburat merah tak dapat dihindari.

Touko yang melihat hal itu malah tersenyum geli. "Kalau ada apa apa bicara saja..." tawanya.

"Ha... hari... hari ini ta... tanggal... du... dua puluh dua desember..." kata Takashi bersusah payah.

Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk dirinya yang tiba tiba gugup. Sementara Touko mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Memangnya ada apa Takashi kun." pancing Touko sambil tersenyum.

"T... tolong terima walau hanya ini..."

Touko spontan menutup mulutnya takjub. Sangat takjub. Natsume yang masih menunduk menyerahkan bunga itu langsung berdiri ketika bunga itu berpindah ke tangan Touko.

"Astaga Takashi kun..." Touko tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bunga itu. Ia terlalu takjub.

Natsume merasa hujan kelegaan membasahi hatinya, membuatnya mengeluarkan senyum tulusnya yang kabur dari peti hartanya.

Ia ingat kata kata Hinoe. Ia membuka mulutnya, bermaksud melafalkan mantra. Ia menunduk menutup matanya.

"Jika bunga ini memiliki arti maka..."

"..." Touko menatapnya bingung.

"Aku ingin artinya..."

Natsume mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Rasa syukur dan terima kasih tak terhingga sepanjang masa."

Sekilas bunga itu menyala, menyita perhatian Touko. Entah mengapa Touko merasa perasaan yang tak terucap. Haru, bahagia, lega, sedih, dan lainnya.

"Takashi kun."

Touko memeluk anaknya. Natsume hanya bisa membeku sebelum akhirnya membalasnya.

~(× ×~). (~× ×)~. ~( × × )~.

Natsume mendapati Touko sedang duduk di teras saat ia pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Tepat sekali Takashi kun. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa bagus?"

Touko merekatkan bunga iti dengan jepit rambut. Ia sampirkan di sela sela rambut coklatnya. Natsume tersenyum dan berkata cocok.

Ia duduk di sebelah Touko. Menunduk dalam diam hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberi tau informasi tentang bunga itu yang ia dapatkan dari Hinoe.

"Touko san..." panggil Natsume.

Touko memalingkan wajahnya pada Natsume.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan percaya atau tidak... tapi..."

Touko menyimaknya dengan senyum, membuat Natsume semakin merasa aman untuk melanjutkannya.

"Bunga itu takkan bisa mati atau layu sampai kapan pun kecuali mereka yang terikat meninggal. Bunga itu terikat dengan pemberi dan penerima. Jika salah satu dari mereka meninggal, maka bunga itu akan tetap mekar, mengeluarkan aura sama persis dengan salah satu yang meninggal. Seperti pengganti lah istilahnya.

"Mungkin maksud bunga itu baik agar mereka yang tertinggal tida kesepian, namun, hal itu malah semakin menyakitkan.

"Ketika keduanya - pemberi dan penerima - meninggal maka, bunga itu akan rapuh tertiup bagai debu dan akan tumbuh menemani kedua pemiliknya di langit."

Natsume terdiam menatap langit kosong. Hanya ada gradasi senja menuju malam. Touko terdiam. Natsume mulai berpikir Touko tak mempercayainya. Bahu Natsume disentuh dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kita meninggal bersama saja."

Natsume terbelalak. Tak kuasa menahan, bendungan pun bobol. Touko dengan naluri keibuannya mendekap Natsume. Untuk Natsume, baru kali ini dia terisak begitu kencangnya di hadapan Touko, seperti ia mengeluarkan seluruh bebannya.

"Menangis lah Takashi kun. Keluarkan segala bebanmu hingga ke akarnya..."

.

The end dengan gejenya.  
Mulai : 7 August 2017  
Selesai : 8 August 2017  
Publish : lihat aja di beranda#blak

Asli. Nulis ini pas tanggal segitu. Saya juga ga tau apakah bisa publish pas tanggal 22 atau ngaret.

Yah pokoknya selamat hari ibu deh.

Jujur saya gatel pengen nulis fic halloween di hari halloween dari beberapa tahun yg lalu. Tapi kalo saya nulis begitu serasa saya ikut ngerayain. Saya emong kalo ngerayain. Yah ngomong dikit gapapa kan?#plak

Fic perayaan selain ini ada...  
10 Nov (hari pahlawan) : 10th November (Dgrayman)

Hari guru : Hari Guru di Kelas Ciel (Kuroshitsuji)

17an : Flap Your Wings (Dgrayman)

BACA YAAAAAA*kedipfullo#gplak

Ciee promosi...

Gitu aja deh. Ini gaje. Terlalu diulur menurut saya tapi males ngedit.

Oke sekian bye...  
Review please.


End file.
